


Pocky and kisses~

by Waifuisa (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Genderfluid Character, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waifuisa
Summary: Two gays demyx and isa do the pocky challenge demyx x isa it shall rise muahaha XD is aid short he sup to demyx chest. These two gays will kill me





	Pocky and kisses~

Isa was sitting on the counter playing on his phone and eating pocky. His boyfriend demyx come sinton the kitchen he sees isa and smirks. Demyx walks up to him tripes on his feet and fall but not just any where it was right on isa crotch isa yelps."I am sorry"dmeyx says in a muffed voice his hot (hot)breath on isa. "I-its okay"he says with his face very red demyx trys to get up but he accidentally grabs isa chest he squeezes it"...soft....squshey"he says confused i"gah,"is all isa could say "isa am i... I am..totally am"he says in his muffed voice he quickly gets up they were both red "I am so sorry"dmeyx yells "i-it's okay demyx"he says demyx sighs "okay"he smile's isa smiles back he gets more picky puts it in his mouth and begins to eat it he puts another in let it stay in his mouth playing with it while watching memes. Demyx gets another idea he liftes isa head up and bites the other end isa bites the other they keep on doing that until they were a inch away isa face was even more red his glasses slowly falling of demyx takes them of him isa got suprized demyx kisses him he kisses back. It was soft and sweet they soon stop demyx smiles he kisses isa forehead "love ya"he says with a smile isa smiles back "l-love you to"demyx picks isa up they lay on the couch and cuddle.


End file.
